Solar powered decorative lights are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,360,918 and 7,661,838. The problem with such solar powered lights, however, is that the solar panel is visible, as it must be in order to receive power from the sun, and the sight of the panel detracts from the attractiveness of the device.